Ring binders are well-known tools for storing, displaying and organizing paper and other similar materials and are useful in a variety of settings; for example, in schools and offices. Ring binders are produced in many different shapes, styles and sizes for both aesthetic and functional purposes. The size is usually dependent upon the diameter of the ring closures, non-limiting examples include, ring closures of a half-inch, one inch, one and a half inches, 2 inches, 3 inches, 4 inches and 5 inches in diameter. Additionally, the rings can be crafted into various shapes for different purposes, non-limiting examples include, D-ring and continuous curvature.
While binders can be crafted in a variety of shapes, styles and sizes; they all generally share the same common binder ring mechanism. This mechanism is usually spring-loaded and when engaged will quickly and efficiently clamp together to join opposing sides of the rings of the binder. However, due to the pressure exerted on the spring mechanism from repeated use, part and/or all of the ring and/or rings move out of alignment and cease to clamp tightly together. The ease of sifting through the contents of the ring binder is impaired and items may be lost from the binder due to slipping out from misaligned rings. This misalignment of the rings essentially destroys the function of the binder.
Without a quick and/or easy method of repair, the owner of the binder often purchases a replacement, costing both time and money. Thus, there remains a need in the art to mend this fundamental weakness in the design of ring binders by repairing and preventing misalignment of the rings, extending the “life” of the binder and saving the owner both time and money.